Iktotchi
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ĭk-tŏt’-chē | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Iktotch | gesproken = Iktotchese | geschreven = Iktotchese | kolonies = Iktotch | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Iktotchi Iktotchi waren een intelligent species van op Iktotch met twee grote hoorns en een opmerkelijke bovennatuurlijke gave van helderziendheid. Fysiologie Iktotchi waren een haarloos species dat ongeveer 1,80 meter groot werd. Aan de zijkant van hun schedel hadden ze twee grote, gekrulde hoorns die opnieuw groeiden wanneer ze beschadigd raakten. De mannelijke Iktotchi hadden grotere hoorns dan de vrouwen. Iktotchi hadden een harde huid die door de strakke winden op hun thuiswereld, de maan Iktotch, waaiden. Iktotchi hadden vrij grote handen met dikke klauwachtige vingers. Cultuur Helderziend Het andere belangrijke kenmerk van dit species was hun opmerkelijke gave van helderziendheid die de Iktotchi bereikte via visioenen en dromen. Zowel mannen als vrouwen kregen deze beelden doorgestuurd maar weinig onder hen konden deze een plaats geven in hun leven. Een Seer worden, die de dromen kon plaatsen, was zeer moeilijk en kon alleen mits toestemming van ervaren Seers in de samenleving. De Iktotchi begonnen als jonge volwassenen om in trance te raken en om de visioenen te controleren. De Seers namen dit zeer ernstig op en voelden net als de Jedi dat de toekomst steeds in beweging was en afhankelijk was van huidige gebeurtenissen. Iktotchi bereidden zich voor op gebeurtenissen die zij in de toekomst zagen maar mochten hieruit geen persoonlijk profijt halen of de toekomst in een bepaalde richting sturen. Gedrag De Iktotchi waren een rustig en gevoelig species die hun gevoelens op een stoïcijnse manier verborgen hielden. Ze respecteerden andere culturen en species maar maakten niet vaak diepgaande contacten met hen. Nochtans kon een Iktotchi zeer goed bevriend raken met een niet-Iktotchi als daar voldoende tijd voor werd uitgetrokken. Iktotchi waren ervan bewust om hun gave van helderziendheid voorzichtig te gebruiken in het bijzijn van anderen maar konden ook geïrriteerd reageren wanneer anderen deze gave niet begrepen. De Iktotchi spraken ook zelden over hun gave omdat dit vaak als een soort ‘vloek’ werd beschouwd in plaats van een gave. Hun gave had immers ook een nadeel. Gedurende lange tijd werden Iktotchi als onbetrouwbaar beschouwd. Veel Iktotchi weerlegden de feiten en vertelden dat ze helemaal niet helderziend waren om te worden aanvaard in de samenleving. Vreemd genoeg vertelden deze Iktotchi meestal de waarheid dat hun gave verminderde naarmate ze verder van hun thuisplaneet waren. Eens dit wantrouwen werd opzij gezet, stonden de firma’s aan te schuiven om Iktotchi piloten in te lijven. Jedi & Piloten De Jedi kregen meteen interesse in de Iktotchi toen hun species werd ontdekt. De Iktotchi Jedi konden hun natuurlijke helderziendheid nog versterken door het gebruiken van de Force. Ze waren ook sterk in het hanteren van Force powers als Battle Meditation en Battle-Meld. Een ander talent dat voortvloeide uit hun helderziendheid was het besturen van voertuigen en schepen. De Iktotchi werden tot de beste piloten uit het universum gerekend dankzij hun helderziendheid die hen kon waarschuwen voor gevaar. Ook als ingenieurs waren Iktotchi sterk omdat ze een mechanische panne meestal op tijd konden voelen en konden ingrijpen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Saesee Tiin in de Clone Wars Geleerden vermoedden dat de Iktotchi geëvolueerd waren uit gehoornde dieren die in de bergen leefden. De Iktotchi zorgden voor een verbijstering bij de verkenners van de Republic bij hun eerste ontmoeting in 3.500 BBY. Van uit de ruimte konden de verkenners het logo van de Republic gegraveerd zien op een bergplateau. De Iktotchi hadden deze ontmoeting blijkbaar voelen aankomen en zich voorbereid. Toen de echte ontmoeting plaatsvond waren de Iktotchi zeer tevreden omdat hun legenden vertelden over een ontmoeting met een galactische samenleving. Met hulp van de Republic en de Jedi Order koloniseerden ze Iktotch en verspreidden de Iktotchi zich in het universum. Eén van de bekendste Jedi Masters was Saesee Tiin. Voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars zagen de Iktotchi de rampspoed gebeuren in hun visioenen. Ze probeerden dit diplomatisch op te lossen maar toen Palpatine aan de macht kwam, trokken ze zich terug om te wachten totdat hij weer zou verdwijnen. Toen het Empire werd opgericht, waren de Iktotchi Jedi vaak de eerste Jedi die werden gezocht omdat Palpatine hun gave vreesde. Toen de Iktotchi zich in isolement terugtrokken, liet Palpatine hen met rust al plaatste hij wel een blokkade rond Iktotchon. Volgens de Iktotchi was isolement de enige manier om deze duistere tijden als een volk te overleven. Sommige Iktotchi konden echter ontsnappen en vervoegden de Rebel Alliance. Bekende Iktotchi *Saesee Tiin *Narees *Darth Cognus Achter de Schermen *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species en verschillende boeken van Wizards of Coast spreken elkaar tegen wat betreft de oorspronkelijke thuiswereld van de Iktotch. De NEGAS zegt dat dit Iktotchon is terwijl de The Clone Wars Campaign Guide zegt dat het Iktotch is. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Witches of the Mist **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Sabotage **A War on Two Fronts **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Republic - Comics category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Iktotchi